


Feel it in Your Fingertips

by louistomlinsons



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistomlinsons/pseuds/louistomlinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>needy harry is my thing idk.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Feel it in Your Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> needy harry is my thing idk.

~ _we got no money but we got our heart_ ~

laying down against his soft pillows, harry emits a sigh of relief. he’s finally alone, to do what he’s been wanting to do all day. the boys had been extra touchy in the interviews and he is just a teenage boy, he can’t help the way he reacted. blame it on the hormones. 

he allows his hand to trail down his chest, over the smooth fabric of his shirt and the firmness of his torso. when he reaches the end of his shirt, he slips his fingers underneath the cloth and let’s out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. his skin is warm to the touch, heating up his frozen fingers. 

deciding he’s touched his torso enough, he trails his hand to the zipper of his jeans, unbuttoning them quickly and unzipping them efficiently. he finally does release a sigh of relief when he palms himself through his grey briefs. he’s been straining against them for almost an entire day and any relief he can get will be enough to bring him to the edge. even just sitting there with his cock held firmly in his hand through the fabric, he could come. 

but he’s not thirteen any more, so he pulls down his briefs just enough that his cock pops out. it’s not even a sigh of relief, it’s a whimper of relief. the cool air on his cock feels so good, and he takes a moment to just lay there. there’s no rush, because louis went out with some friends who had come to visit. finally, it gets to be too much and harry spits into his palm, grabbing his length at the base. just one touch and he’s ready to come. he really needs to learn to control himself. 

taking as deep a breath as he can manage, he pumps his hand slowly and cautiously, loosening his grip. when he gets to the tip, he runs his thumb over the tip and let’s out a pathetic whine. he’s grateful no one is around to here him. he and louis don’t really bother with being quiet, but he’s normally not this desperate and can usually control the amount of noises he makes. he runs his thumb over the slit again, just to pull a reaction from himself. it works, he whimpers and bucks his hips into his palm. 

he decides that’s enough teasing and tightens his grip on himself and begins pumping his hand again. every couple strokes he runs his thumb over the slit. it never fails to pull some sort of whimper or low whine from his mouth. deciding that what he’s doing is not enough, he lets go of himself and rolls into his stomach so he can reach his dresser. he opens up a drawer and pulls out an inconspicuous bottle of lube. 

rolling back over onto his back, he pops open the cap of the bottle. he liberally slicks up his fingers, knowing it’s been a while since he’s done this. spreading his legs and reaching down behind his balls, his traces his hole softly. just that little touch drives him wild and he shudders from pleasure. finally, he slips his finger in, easing it in slowly until it’s in to the knuckle. he begins pumping it in and out of his hole, picking up speeding. he quickly adds a second finger, moaning as he does so. it’s not much of a stretch for him, because he likes to do this on a semi-regular basis, but there is still some burn. 

he scissors his fingers, making sure to stretch himself properly before adding a third. he groans, head thrown back and mouth dry. he bites his lip, before darting his to the out to soothe the bite. he pumps his fingers easily now, meeting no resistance. to add to the high feeling, he imagines it’s louis’ fingers, pumping in and out and spreading him wide, preparing him to be fucked. even just thinking about, when he’s not doing this, could make harry come. now, with three fingers in himself and his cock laying heavily against his stomach, he’s right on the brink of orgasm. 

he’s moaned so loudly and panting so heavily he doesn’t notice the front door open and slam shut. he thinks he might hears foot steps but shakes the thought away, louis should still be out with his friends. harry thinks about adding a fourth finger, moaning Louis’ name, when the door opens, revealing an amused louis. 

“never knew you thought about me like that, mate,” louis says carefully, feeling as thought he’s skating on thin ice. “why didn’t you just tell?”

harry stills his fingers. still panting, he looks louis in the eye and says, “there will be time for talking later. you’re here now, and you’re not getting out. don’t just stand there, help me out!” he resumes his motions, head once again laying against the sweat dampened pillows, mouth open in a silent moan. 

he can vaguely hear louis crossing the room, and he feels the bed dip underneath the petite male. louis takes his time to run his small hands up harry’s leg, to his thigh. finally, he speaks. “where’s the lube?”

harry pants out, “on the night stand.” louis rolls over to get it, then rolls back into the position he was in before. harry hears the cap pop again, familiar to his ears. louis grabs his wrist and pulls gently, touch as light as air. louis’ fingers replace his own, pumping faster. he brushes against harry’s prostrate, just barely. it’s enough to make harry whine in the back of his throat. 

“louis,” harry mutters weakly. his voice is wrecked from moaning and whimpering so much and he’s breathless and panting heavily. “louis please, i need you. fuck me, please.”

that’s all louis needs to hear, removing his fingers and wiping them on harry’s already ruined bed sheets. harry releases a pathetic sound, feeling empty and wanting louis near him again. 

“condoms?” louis asks, searching the room with his eyes. he palms himself once, enough to relieve some tension. he looks back at harry expectantly, waiting patiently as harry struggles to form the words. 

“in the…drawer in the night stand,” harry pants, curls sticking to his forehead, dripping sweat. his face is flushed red and what skin is exposed is red as well, heated to the touch. “hurry, lou, need you. please, just need you in me.”

louis scrambles to open the drawer, scanning the contents quickly. while he doesn’t find the condoms, he finds something else that could be the helpful to them. he grabs the item and sits back down on the bed. harry’s eyes are squeezed shut, needing. 

“couldn’t find the condoms,” louis says slowly, leading into something more. 

“doesn’t matter, just fuck me!” harry pleads, eyes still shut tightly. 

“but,” louis begins again. “i did find something else. a vibrator, harry? didn’t know you could be so naughty.”

harry’s eyes fly open, wide and still filled with lust and need. “that’ll work, just do something!”

louis takes pity on harry and lays the vibrator to the side. he pulls harry’s jeans and briefs down his legs and off his feet. spreading harry’s knees wide, louis picks up the vibrator and slicks it up. he positions it and looks to harry for confirmation, that he really wants this. 

“louis, yes, please,” harry begs, the press of the vibrator against his hole driving him crazy. “please.”

louis presses the vibrator in, slow and teasing. harry begins whimpering again, low moans and whines passing through his lips, torn from his throat. when the vibrator is fully in, louis flicks it into the lowest setting, feeling it come alive under his fingers. harry releases a loud moan and tosses his head to the side. he’s not going to last long. watching harry is such a turn on and louis takes a moment to palm himself again before shallowly thrusting the vibrator. 

“lou,” harry says, voice completely wrecked and croaking. “louis, gonna come. need to touch myself. louis, please.”

louis nods, but harry has already closed his eyes again so he has to give a verbal response. “yeah, yeah. touch yourself, baby.”

harry emits what sounds like a sigh of relief, his large palm and long fingers wrapping around his length. he pumps in time with the the rhythm louis is thrusting the vibrator and bucks his hips. he thrusts up into his palm and then rides the vibrator. louis might just come in his pants. 

finally, with one last thrust of the vibrator and a flick of his wrist, harry is coming, spilling over his skinny fingers and onto his rucked up shirt. louis moans, burrowing his head in between harry’s knees, unable to look. he’s painfully hard, one hand still holding the vibrator while the other palms himself rapidly. finally, he removes the vibrator from harry and sits up on his knees I between harry’s thighs. 

he unzips his pants as fast as he can manage with shaky fingers and pulls himself from the confines of his boxers. he pumps himself once, twice, on the brink of orgasm. he’s desperate to release. it’s harry that pushes him over, mumbling filthily, “come on me, lou, come on me.” he climaxes, shooting all over harry’s clothed chest and stomach and his own dainty fingers. 

he collapses heavily onto harry’s chest, tired and ready for a nap. 

“we should clean up, lou,” harry says, sounding every bit like he wants to go to sleep himself. 

“nuh uh,” louis weakly protests. “don’t have to do anything. except nap. we have to nap.”

harry chuckles throatily. “c’mon, lou, up. lets go shower. if you’re good i’ll wash your hair and maybe even blow you.”

“carry me,” he mumbles, not even trying to fight off the sleep. harry smiles fondly and picks him up, fireman style. carrying the petite male to the bathroom, he whispers quietly, “thank you,” and louis pretends not to hear but snuggles closer. 


End file.
